Sin complicaciones
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: "—Mitsuhide-kun—llamó Earl Seiran con una sonrisa satisfecha—, prométeme que la harás feliz sin importar qué… —Lo prometo." AU. Posibles temas controversiales con relación al capítulo 92 del manga.


_Advertencias: AU - Universo alterno, posibles temas controversiales con relación al capítulo 92 del manga._

 _Akagami no Shirayukihime © Sorata Akizuki(#Respect)_

* * *

 **Sin complicaciones.  
–Único.**

Era un sábado tranquilo por la mañana, temprano, mañana de verano, así que el cielo estaba despejado y el sol alumbraba poco a poco.

Se había levantado minutos antes de lo normal, no sabía bien si había sido su apetito o algún ruido que había interrumpido sus sueños. Pero ahí estaba, sentada de piernas cruzadas en el sofá de su sala con una taza de chocolatada entre sus manos. Aún en pijamas. Mirando el televisor sin que este estuviese encendido, así que estaba mirando su reflejo en la pantalla apagada.

Bostezó involuntariamente y se tapó la boca por acto reflejo, no tenía ganas de dormir pero ese bostezo decía otra cosa. Debía estar cansada, lo suficiente como para no haber salido a correr como cada mañana solía hacer. Un día que no lo hiciera, no harían diferencia en su anatomía. Suerte para ella.

No tenía nada qué hacer ese día. No era laborable y lo más probable era que su amiga la llevara a algún lugar o salir con-

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el cerrojo de su puerta abriéndose desde fuera. Solo había una segunda copia de la llave, que estaba escondida en un bolsillo del lado inverso de la alfombra en la entrada. Y solo había una segunda persona que lo sabía.

Una pelirroja entró no muy apresurada pero sí se veía bastante ansiosa y sus mejillas estaban teñidas del mismo color que sus cabellos. Aunque el brillo de sus ojos le decían algo distinto a lo que asumió en un principio, así que guardó la calma mientras su amiga cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Claro que suponía que esa felicidad que desbordaba estaba conectada con cierto peliblanco, pero no suponía lo siguiente:

—Me caso.

Aquellas dos palabras lograron que sus ojos se abrieran más de lo normal y se limitara a verla desde donde estaba sentada. La observó hacerse bolita en el suelo gritando agudamente sin abrir su boca tratando de liberar su emoción.

Shirayuki, su mejor amiga desde comienzos de la universidad, había conocido a Zen gracias a la rubia. Con él se conocía desde finales de secundaria, era uno de sus mejores amigos y en una de las visitas a su casa se habían conocido ambos. Supo desde el principio que las cosas entre ellos terminarían así, desde que los vio sonreír juntos supo que eran tal para cual.

Para elegir el vestido de novia, se supone que debía ayudarla, eso dijo la señorita de la tienda cuando ambas llegaron. A pesar de que Kiki no creía ser la indicada para aquella tarea, después de todo, cuando ella se casó, el vestido estaba elegido.

—No deberías pensar en eso… Sé que tú hubieses hecho lo mismo si todo hubiese sido distinto.

—Hm…

No estaba casada, ya no, se había casado por obligación y sin tener sentimientos por el hombre que la desposó. Solo había querido cumplir con la última voluntad de su padre. Eso había hecho al casarse con Hisame, joven de una familia del mismo estatus que el de ella a quien conocía desde los diez años. No había sido él su primera opción, pero no le había quedado de otra cuando su padre estaba en su lecho de muerte y con grandes deseos de ver a su única hija y heredera casada.

Sin embargo, antes de que pasara medio año, su padre había fallecido y con el matrimonio aun no consumado… Había dejado las hojas del divorcio en el escritorio de él. No estaba dispuesta a fingir que amaba a alguien por más tiempo, le había prometido a su padre intentarlo y él había hecho que prometiera que sería feliz. No era feliz.

Casarse por bienes separados había sido la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido jamás.

—Te ves hermosa, Shirayuki…—alagó sinceramente, de pie al frente de ella con una copa de champagne.

Su amiga se sonrojó levemente, devolviéndole la sonrisa y girando a verse por segunda vez en los espejos.

—Entonces se casaran en su casa…

—Sí, su madre insistió que así fuera y su hermano también, para sorpresa mía… Será una ceremonia pequeña, familiares de él, los míos… Mi padre prometió comportarse—acotó brevemente como si le estuviese contando un secreto—. Nuestros amigos más cercanos. Tú por supuesto estás invitada y… Mañana veremos detalles de la decoración-

— ¿Llevarás clases de baile?—la interrumpió con una sonrisa.

—Ki… Kiki no arruines mi día…

La joven rubia rio entretenida mientras su amiga se ocultaba entre sus manos.

Los días y meses siguieron pasando, agradeció internamente el hecho de que sus vacaciones coincidieran con la fecha de la boda. Así junto con Kihal, Yuzuri y Haki (su futura cuñada), podían planear su despedida de soltera, que ella no había tenido… No le importó en ese momento, no es que le gustara recordar que se iba a casar con alguien a quien no amaba.

El ansiado día llegó, estaba ya arreglada, con su vestido de novia sentada en la habitación dispuesta para ella y las damas de honor. La novia era un mar nervios y mientras que dos del grupo trataban de calmarla, su jefa que había venido a felicitarla la seguía molestando y su futura cuñada reía divertida.

La "señorita" Seiran estaba observando todo con una sonrisa amable, también desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana. Había chocado su vista azulada con una avellana. Esta se había desviado ahora pero solo recientemente, porque había estado sobre el mismo lugar por más de cinco minutos.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que no se veían?

Más de un año, estaba segura. Y no era porque ella no había querido, era más un factor tiempo el que había influido junto al hecho de que este mismo había viajado bastante en los últimos meses. En la mañana de ese día un par de mensajes llegaron a su celular, no podía negar que eso estaba rondando en su mente desde que salió de su hogar.

 _-Zen se casa al fin…_

 _\- ¿Tienes algo qué hacer después de la boda?_

Por supuesto, como siempre su respuesta fue sencilla y sensata. Sí, tenía algo que hacer después de la boda, había prometido a Shirayuki no abandonarla durante la recepción. Porque si bien estaría ocupada agradeciendo a los invitados, su entonces esposo haría lo mismo y no quería estar sola en ningún momento. Ella había estado encantada de aceptar, aunque sabía que sería dejada de lado varias veces cuando la sacaran a bailar y entre otras cosas.

- _Sí, la recepción._

La ceremonia dio inicio, cada una de las damas bajaría con un pequeño ramo de flores entre sus manos. Las cuatro con el mismo vestido azul claro, llegando casi al blanco, con el mismo peinado… Bajó Haki deseándole suerte a la pelirroja, luego de unos pasos bajó la pelinegra, le siguió su compañera de trabajo y por último ella. Quien le dio una última sonrisa a su amiga antes de verla tomar el brazo de su padre.

Llegaron al salón que estaba totalmente vacío, lo cruzaron a paso lento por la alfombra roja que las guiaba al gran jardín. Habían puesto una gran tarima para que nadie tuviera problemas al caminar en el pasto, también habían acomodado sillas, una gran tienda que los cubría del sol…

Divisó a su amigo nervioso vestido en traje negro, sabía que no la estaba viendo a ella sino a quien estaba unos pasos atrás. Su vista entonces viajó a uno de los padrinos de boda, de cabellos platinados pero de tonalidad azul marino. Aunque recién lo notaba, una parte de ella sabía que la había estado mirando desde que entró, había preferido evitarlo para no sonreír divertida.

El resto de la ceremonia se la pasó tan rápido que no supo cómo había llegado ahí, junto con todas las mujeres solteras que esperaban a que Shirayuki (ahora) Wistalia lanzara el _bouquet._

Se dio cuenta de que todas la estaban empujando hacia adelante, bueno, a todas las de adelante las empujaban más al frente. Todas las solteras parecían querer el ramo y ella en realidad quería irse de ahí. Así que logró escabullirse entre todas y quedar al lado del montón, alejada del rango donde caerían las flores, observando como todas aquellas mujeres tenían un mismo objetivo.

—Hola…

Sonrió sin mirar a quien la había saludado.

—Ha pasado tiempo.

—Bastante desde que aceptaste otro puesto.

—Rechacé tu propuesta y tú te casaste con él…—dijo casi como un regaño, parecía aun guardar cierto recelo.

Rio un poco, divertida.

—Te dije que era algo de vida o muerte.

—Me disculpé con tu padre.

—Sí me lo dijo—recordó sonriendo, sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar sus ojos tomándola de la mano.

Aun se preguntaba cómo pudo recuperarse de ello.

— Entonces también te dijo lo que me hizo prometer…

Esta vez si lo miró, estaba sonriente, como hace tiempo no lo veía, y con los ojos lagrimosos.

—No vayas a llorar, por favor—pidió divertida mirando al frente otra vez por los gritos de las chicas.

Kihal había tomado el ramo al saltar, ella junto con Yuzuri habían corrido alejadas antes de que quien tenía las flores de agachara, sosteniéndolas en el piso. La que estaba de pie dio unos pasos atrás antes de correr un poco y patear el ramo.

La pareja de casados junto con ambas mujeres que habían robado el ramo vieron con sorpresa como el ramo caía sobre Kiki.

Un pelinegro, de ojos rasgados y tez pálida, quien era uno de los padrinos de Zen, se encontraba comiendo. Sonrió divertido al ver la escena y sin poder evitarlo gritó:

— ¡Al fin!

"— _Mitsuhide-kun—llamó Earl Seiran con una sonrisa satisfecha—, prométeme que la harás feliz sin importar qué…_

— _Lo prometo."_

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Toda crítica o comentario es bien recibida (:_

 _Attn. Kiriha-chan._

* * *

 **N/a: J** amás pensé que escribiría sobre un mundo alterno de **ANS, M** isuhide **(-** baka **)** tiene la culpa **. D** ebo llenar el vacío de mi alma.


End file.
